The 12 Racing Princesses
by VickyT36
Summary: Princess Vanellope lives in the castle with her dad and 11 sisters. When her Uncle Turbo comes to help, he manipulates and abuses the girls verbally. They find relief in a magical world where they can do their favorite thing: racing. But when trouble strikes back home, can the girls save their dad from Turbo? Based of the barbie in the 12 dancing princesses (I don't own it.)
1. 12 Differences 1 Similarity

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another wir sugar rush fanfic, and based off my favorite barbie movie, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: 12 Differences 1 Similarity  
**

In a far away land, there was a kingdom which was ruled by King KC. At the time KC was just going through some royal documents on his throne when something hit him on his cheek.

"What the...?" he asked. He saw a badminton birdie on the floor. "Sorry, Dad." said a voice. He looked up to see his twin daughters Jubileena and Citrusella. "We're just playing through." said Citrusella.

KC tossed the girls back their birdie and tried to continue working, when he heard more noise. He then saw his triplet daughters, Minty, Sticky, and Torvald coming into the room walking on their hands.

"Hey, Dad, check it out we're getting better with our gymnastics." said Sticky. "Very nice, girls." said KC. Then his other daughter, Snowanna ran in. "Hey, Dad, check out my new dance moves." she said.

She set her boom box down, and showed him some hip hop moves. KC was a little frustrated he had work to do, and while he loved his daughters to death, this was just too much noise.

* * *

When it was time for lunch KC sat at the head of the table as he waited for his daughters. "Hi, Dad." said Taffyta. "Taffyta." said KC. Taffyta was the oldest at age 13, she had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink dress.

"How's it going, Dad?" asked Adorabeezle. "Did you have a nice morning?" asked her twin Nougetsia. "Fine, and good Adorabeezle and Nougetsia. The twins Adorabeezle and Nougetsia were 12, Adorabeezle had black hair in a braid, blue eyes, and wore a blue dress, while Nougetsia had pink hair in a braid, purple eyes, and wore a pink dress.

Crumbelina was busy looking at a fashion magazine, that she bumped into a chair. "Hello, Crumbelina." said KC. "Dad." she said. Crumbelina was 11 had brown hair in two buns, brown eyes, and wore a brown and tan dress.

"We're here, Dad." said Minty. "Hey, Dad." said Sticky. "What's for lunch today?" asked Torvald. "Hello, Minty, Sticky, Torvald." said KC. Minty, Sticky, and Torvald were 10, Minty had short green hair, green eyes, and wore a green dress. Sticky had short teal hair, teal eyes, and wore a teal dress. And Torvald has orange hair, hazel eyes, and wore an orange dress.

"Hey, Dad, I'm sure hungry." said Snowanna, coming in. "Hello, Snowanna." Snowanna was 9, had a purple, orange, yellow, and red afro, purple eyes, and wore a purple dress.

Then Jubileena and Citrusella came in. "Hello, Jubileena, Citrusella." Jubileena and Citrusella were 8, and both wore pigtails, but Jubileena had red pigtails and eyes, and wore a red dress, while Citrusella had blue pigtails and eyes, and wore a blue dress.

After them came in Candlehead. "Hello, Candlehead, there you go." said KC, as he helped her into her chair. Candlehead was the youngest at age 5, she had green hair, and eyes, and wore a pink and brown dress.

Then KC looked over at an empty chair and giggled. "Where's Vanellope?" he asked. Just then a devil dog puppy wearing a mint green ribbon around its' neck jumped on the table.

"Cookie, off the table." said KC. Vanellope came over and took her off the table, and set her on the floor. "Sorry, I'm late, Dad." said Vanellope. Vanellope was 7, had black hair with candy in it, tied in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and wore a mint green dress.

After Vanellope sat down, the girls started eating and chattering. KC thought this would be a good time to explain to the girls that sometimes he needed peace and quiet.

"Girls, girls." he said, but the girls were talking to loudly to hear him. He then tapped with glass with his fork, and the got their attention. "Now then, girls as you know as king I have many important things to do, but sometimes your activities interrupt them." he said.

All the girls looked confused. "What do you mean, Dad?" asked Vanellope. KC hesitated, how could he say what was on his mind, without hurting their feelings?

Suddenly KC's adviser, Bill came into the room. "Your Majesty, the tire makers are here." he said. "Our tires are here!" squealed Candlehead, and all the girls got up from the table, and hurried out of the dining room.

KC just sighed and followed the girls. Outside a car drove up with trailer hooked onto the back. A man stepped out with a kind face. "Hello, your majesties." he said. "Hello, Mr. Rays.

"Boys don't we have something special for the princesses today?" he asked, as three young boys got out of the car. "Yeah, Dad." answered Gloyd. "Well, open it up." said Mr. Rays handing Swizzle the key.

He went to the back and opened the trailer, to reveal 48 newly made tires. "They're amazing." said Snowanna. "Thank you." said Crumbelina. The girls got their own set of tires for their karts, and headed for their mom's racetrack.

Sure the girls were all different but one thing they had in common was their love for racing. After putting on their tires, the girls got into their karts, and waited for the traffic light to turn green.

When it did, they all took off. "Gee for princesses they sure can race." said complimented Rancis. While that was going on, Cookie walked over to the trailer and three animals came out, the boys' pets.

Gloyd had a bat named Batty, Swizzle had a parrot named Squawk, and Rancis had a dog named Lord Butter. "Hi, guys." said Cookie. (The animals could talk, but just to each other, the humans couldn't hear them).

"Hey, Cookie, what's up?" asked Batty. "Nothing, just hanging around the castle." she answered. KC watched from a distance the girls racing. "I love them all, but must they be so rambunctious? I wish you were here." said KC, to the picture of his late wife.

* * *

That night the girls got ready for bed. Their bedroom was huge, and their beds were aligned on each side of the wall, six on each side. Each girls' bed was their favorite color, and each had a fun pillow shaped like their favorite sweet treat.

The girls nightgowns were all the same style, but each was in their signature color. "What a great day." said Nougetsia, as she sat on her bed.

Then there was a knock at their door. "Come in." said Taffyta. KC walked in. "Good evening, girls." he said. "Good evening, Dad." said the girls. "I just came to tell you all, that in three days my brother Duke Turbo, will be coming to stay with us for a while." said KC.

"Why?" asked Candlehead. "He'll be helping me with my kingly duties. And I expect you all to show and treat him with respect while he's here." "Yes, Dad." they all said.

"Good, well good night." said KC, and he left the room. "Good night, Dad." said the girls while they were leaving. When he left, the girls all settled down in bed, and went to sleep.

**That's chapter 1, plz review and comment (A/N: I don't own barbie and the 12 dancing princesses or any other barbie movie)**


	2. Count Turbo

**Chapter 2: Count Turbo  
**

Three days later a black limo pulled up to the castle. The driver quickly got out of the car, and opened the door. Out stepped a man wearing a gray suit and black shoes.

And behind him came a little baby cy-bug, that followed him away from the limo. "I trust you enjoyed the ride, Your Grace?" asked the driver. "Yes, Johnathan. Jackson get my bags." said Count Turbo.

"Yes, your Countship." said his other servant. Turbo then walked up the stairs, and the entrance of the castle, there stood Bill waiting for him. "Welcome, Count Turbo, it's an honor to have you here." he said.

"My pleasure, anything to help my brother." said Turbo. "And what is that?" asked Bill referring to the cy-bug. "This is Butch, my cy-bug they're very rare you know." explained Turbo.

"Well, please come in." said Bill. Turbo went inside, and walked through the hallway. He then spotted a portrait of his brother, wife, and their daughters. "Turbo." said a voice.

Turbo looked forward to see KC coming towards him. "KC, it's great to see you." said Turbo. "Thanks for coming to help out." said KC. "It's my pleasure." "Well, the girls are waiting in the throne room to meet you." said KC, and he led him to the other room.

There all the girls were lined up oldest to youngest. "This is Taffyta, the oldest." KC began. "Your Grace." said Taffyta bowing. "Lovely to meet you, my dear." said Turbo.

"The twins, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia." The two bowed. "Hello, Count Turbo." said Adorabeezle. "Nice to have you here." added Nougetsia. "Hello, girls." he said. "Crumbelina." said KC.

But Crumbelina was busy looking in a fashion magazine, until Nougetsia, tapped her. "Oh, nice to meet you." she said, bowing. "And to you." said Turbo. "The triplets, Minty, Sticky, and Torvald."

"Hello, Your Grace." they all said bowing. "Girls." he said. "Snowanna." "Sir." she said bowing. "Lovely to meet you." he said. "The other twins, Jubileena and Citrusella."

The two bowed. "Welcome." said Jubileena. "Greetings, Your Countship." said Citrusella. "Thank you, girls." "And ummm..." said KC. Vanellope wasn't in her spot. Citrusella and Candlehead shrugged at him.

"The youngest, Candlehead." said KC. "Hi, Your Grace." she said. "Nice to meet you, young lady." said Turbo. "And we're just missing Vanellope." said KC. Suddenly Vanellope came through the door.

"Here I am." she said, hurrying in, and over to the other girls. "Sorry, Dad." she said. As Cookie followed her, Butch hissed at her, scaring her. Vanellope quickly got between Citrusella and Candlehead.

"It's nice to have you here, Count Turbo." said Vanellope, bowing. "Are you late often, Vanellope?" asked Turbo. "I'm...working on it." answered Vanellope. Turbo then looked at the girls, then back at Turbo.

"Well, brother, I can't wait to get started helping you out." said Turbo. But Vanellope noticed a strange evil look in Turbo's eyes, and to her something didn't feel right.

**That's chapter 2, plz review and comment **


	3. A Rough Day

**Chapter 3: A Rough Day**

The following day the princesses were about their usual business of having fun. Jubileena and Citrusella were outside playing badminton. "See if you can get this, Jubi." said Citrusella as she hit the birdie with her racket.

"Got it." said Jubileena, as she whacked it back to her. While they were playing Count Turbo came up from behind them. "Oh, hi Uncle Turbo, we didn't see you coming." said Citrusella.

"Want to play badminton with us?" asked Jubileena. Turbo gave an amused look. "No thank you, girls. To be honest I don't know why you're playing such a silly sport." he said.

"Silly?" asked Jubileena. "I mean if you keep playing a silly game, you'll never be able to rule a kingdom some day. And how do you think that'll make your father feel?" said Turbo, and he walked away.

When he left Jubileena and Citrusella looked at each other, then stopped playing. Meanwhile Snowanna was practicing her hip hop dancing in the ballroom. She was so into her dancing, she didn't hear Turbo come in.

When she did see him, she got surprised, and fell from her dance position. "Oh, Uncle Turbo, you startled me." she said getting up. "What kind of bizarre ritual are you performing?" asked Turbo.

"It's called hip-hop dancing." explained Snowanna. "More like dancing like a fool, you have any idea what would happen if your father caught you dancing like that, he'd be embarrassed." said Turbo, and left Snowanna alone, on the floor, feeling sad and guilty.

* * *

That same day at lunch, the girls talked about their day. "He said badminton was a silly game." said Jubileena."Yeah, and said we wouldn't be able to rule a kingdom." agreed Citrusella.

"Uncle Turbo said I'd embarrass Dad." said Snowanna. "You think you two got problem, he said if I kept reading fashion magazines I'd never be able to focus on my surroundings." said Crumbelina.

"He also said when we were doing our gymnastics we looked like a a bunch of fools." said Minty. "I have a bad feeling about this man." said Taffyta. "Yeah, I think I'll talk to him about it today." said Vanellope.

After lunch, Vanellope had her usual walk in the garden with her dad. "Such as wonderful day for a stroll, isn't it Vanellope?" asked KC. "Yes, uh listen Dad. I need to talk to you about Turbo." said Vanellope.

"What about him?" asked KC. "He's been insulting my sisters, and making them feel bad." said Vanellope. "Now Vanellope, I know my brother he'd never do that." said KC.

"But, Dad..." said Vanellope. "Now, sweetheart he's here to help me with my duties, please let him." said KC. Vanellope knew her father wasn't going to believe her, so she just agreed to do what her father asked.

Later on, the princesses went out to the royal racetrack to race their karts. But when they went down to the track, they saw that it had been closed off. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Adorabeezle.

"Yeah, who closed off the track?" asked Nougetsia. "I did." said a voice. The girls looked to the left, and saw Turbo and Butch was by his side. "But why?" asked Taffyta.

"Do you girls know how ridiculous kart racing is, it's not very proper, especially for princesses. I've noticed that a lot of things you girls go is very ridiculous. So from now on there are going to be some rules." said Turbo, as he walked over towards the girls.

The girls had a very bad feeling about this. "For you two Adorabeezle and Nougetsia, no more ice skating, Crumbelina no more reading magazines, Minty, Sticky, and Torvald, no more gymnastics, Snowanna no more hip-hop dancing, Jubileena and Citrusella no more badminton. And for all of you no more racing." he said.

The girls were speechless, those were their favorite things to do in the world. "But Uncle Turbo..." Vanellope started. "Ah, ah, ah, this is really for your own good girls. You all would make your father so proud, if you gave up this silly activities." said Turbo, and then he walked away.

The sisters looked at each other, was this really what was best?

Meanwhile, Cookie had been trotting around the castle, when she heard her owners talking. "Is this really what's best?" asked Candlehead. "Well, I don't know, I hate having our fun taken away, but if it'll make Dad proud of us, then maybe it is for the best." said Taffyta.

"Huh?" asked Cookie, as she walked on, she bumped into Butch. "What where you're going, mutt." said Butch. "Sorry. What's this about Turbo taking away my girls' fun?" asked Cookie.

Butch smiled evilly, and said, "It's for the best, I mean what kind of princesses would they be if they kept doing those stupid things?" And he walked away.

"Hmph!" said Cookie, and she walked on down the hall.

**That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


End file.
